Foundry/Heroes
This is a list of heroes from the Fanonverse. If heroes fall into more than one category, then list them again. Types of heroes Superhuman heroes Heroes with superhuman abilities and powers. *'John the Marksman' (Bandit Territory) - Previously a renowned assassin, John is the founder of the ACS. *'Wario' (The Wario Show) - A master theif and vigilante. He is the official liaison between the public and the ACS. *'Web - '''A video game character with a vast repertoire of both fighting game and real-world moves and strategies. *'SSK' (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures) - A congressman, politician, and the current mayor of Nicktropolis. *'Collector' (The Collector Show) *'MattBoo' (MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan) *'Bialy''' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'G-Guy' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'B-Man' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'Vaughn' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'Animus' (NickFanime) *'Bob Boogleface' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - A fun-loving super-celebrity who also happens to have powers far beyond that of the average human, which he uses for both mundane and important purposes. *'Homestar Runner' (SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures) - A armless white dude with the power to run super fast. *'Gum' (Y-Guy) *'Nicky' (Nicky) - A young intelligent boy with some strange superpowers. *'Mr Clockney '(Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney?) - A clock person from the Prime Universe's smallest planet, who is seeking revenge against ClockDarnIt with the help of Ding-a-Long Boy, a stupid weird boy who hates his mum. Technology-based heroes Heroes with technology-based abilities. Heroes who use firearms are also categorized here. *'Invader Rob' (The Invader Rob Show) *'Brandon' (Nicky) - A dry witty young scientist who is one of the smartest people on the planet. *'Nozus' (The ACS) *'Rachel' (The ACS Forthcoming) - The female descendant of Brandon who shares the same powers of Brandon. *'Chrome' (The Chrome Chronicles) - A funny robot who lives in Joebot City. He has very few weapons but uses his wits. *'Chrome IV' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'Boris Blongy' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - An eccentric scientist/inventor who has an incredible proficiency in brainstorming and creating items, despite them often being unneeded. *'Kelly' Anti-heroes Heroes who lack several heroic qualities compared to the original heroes. They can be rude, selfish, disloyal, obnoxious, violent, or even be a criminal in nature, but will still fight on the side of good, whether they are willing, or forced to. *'Nick' (A Show About Nick) - The mascot of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, Nick is a dimwitted moron. *'Outcast' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'Hobert Kilichowski' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - A lazy, overweight buffoon who is easily offended and has a grudge on Notorious Noggin. *'Onrodoranwor Boogleface' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - Bob Boogleface's thirteen-year-old son, who was named during a drunken spell on the Fantasy Name Generator. Although daring and bouncy in nature, he takes his adventurousness too far, often leading others into dangerous situations. *'Skelissgarsamorm Boogleface' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - Onrodoranwor's twin brother. See his description for details. *'Moe' (CircleCity) *'Infra Red' (Infrared) *'Ultra Violet' (Infrared) *'Robohop' (Life (in space) Sucks) - A robotic rabbit who is a bit man but has honor and cares for some people. Incompetent heroes Heroes who are more likely to accidentally foil their own plots than the villains they're fighting against, due to stupidity, bumbling, poor planning, cowardly behavior, weak strength, and/or arrogance on their part. *'Joe the Marksman' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'Nick' (A Show About Nick) *'Idiot Man' (Y-Guy)- A superhero who possess super powers (obviously), but is he an idiot, hence the name, and often accidentally causes more trouble when trying to fight a villian. *'Notorious Noggin' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - One of Bob Boogleface's best friends, who means well, but is exceedingly idiotic. *'Roger' (The Future is Stupid) Unwilling heroes Heroes who never wanted to be a hero in the first place. *'Outcast' (The ACS Forthcoming) *'Nozus' (The ACS) *'Spamburger' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - A sentient moldy spam burger who was brought to life by Mr. Garibaldi. Heroes with no abilities or powers This types of heroes may embody symbolic concepts far greater than themselves, be proficient in fighting, or simply good at heart. *'Bagel' (The Bagel Show) *'JJam' (The ACS) - The current vice president of the ACS. *'Erin' (The ACS) *'AGG' *'Coin-Dude' (Coin-Dude) - A yellow coin creature. *'Lucinda Boxworth' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - A chicken lady from the land of linear equations, who is Bob Boogleface's wife. *'George Glooey' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - A world-famous movie star, who is great friends with Bob Boogleface. *'Lauren Glooey' (The Bob Boogleface Show) - George Glooey's wife, who is renowned for her beauty and wit. Her job is not as high-profile as George's though - she works at Wal-Mart. *'The Man' (Car) - A man that has a broken right arm that is the main protagonist of Car. He has a car that he drives no matter what. *'Bingo '(Life (in space) Sucks) - A strange blue cat who is anthromorphic but humans cannot understand him. Category:Lists Category:Characters